Game Of Magic
by Atlanrom
Summary: "I am a gamer! Not your stupid Boy Who Lived!" Sometimes bagging hot witches is just not worth it. Canon? What Canon? Completed
1. Opening A Game

**Something experimental I wanted to try I guess.**

 **Title: Game Of Magic**

 **Summary: When Harry's younger brother became WBWL and he became a gamer, what magic's were unleashed? Older! WBWL! Gamer! .Dark . . SLASH/INCEST.**

 ** _WARNINGS_** **: Ratings may go up to M. Annoying but realistic Ron, Ginny, Molly and Percy Weasely. No William/Fleur or Remus/Tonks. NO GOD MODE! Everyone in the story has been given a major power boost! EVERYONE! No Retries! No Save! Death means DEATH! Like you won't be able to do it an hourly basis!**

 ** _Confirmed Pairings:_**

 **Older! Harry Potter/ Younger Tonks! /Fleur Delcour/Daphne Greengrass**

 **Lily/James**

 **Charles Potter/ Dorea Potter**

 **Arthur Weasely/ Molly Weasely**

 ** _Pairings that will not show up:_**

 **Ron / Hermione (THE MOST FUCKED UP PAIRING, I CAN THINK OF. EVEN WORSE THAN REMUS/TONKS.)**

 **Slash (Don't have anything against the gay people but not my cup of tea.)**

 **FemSlash (To make it readable for the fairer sex.)**

 **Incest – Not my thing.**

 ** _Any side pairings may be introduced on request of readers through review or PM._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **\- Even thought the story gets as AU as they come, the elements of story have been adapted from J.K. Rowling's incredible Harry Potter Series. Further elements have been taken from the manga "The Gamer" by Sang-ah. They own the elements respectively.**

 ** _Inspirations_** **: Containing a list of stories that have inspired and given rise to this story.**

 ** _#1_** ** _Kaleidoscope of Magic_** **by** ** _Karldin_** **\- EPIC FIC! A must check out fic with incredible battle scenes and creativity. His portrayal of Dumbledore and the Potters is somewhat bashing but incredibly realistic.**

 ** _#2_** ** _H arry Potter, Rise From Dust _****by** ** _Bluezz-17_** **\- The best Harry is not the BWL and his parents are alive. He is the reason why I like Daphne Greengrass. The only other Harry is not BWl which scores a 10/10 on my radar is** ** _Midnight Gold, The Rise Of The Forgotten Lord_** **by** ** _InheritanceConfessor2011._** **Both are incredible read.**

 ** _#3_** ** _The Adventures Of Harry Potter, the Video Game: Exploited_** **by** **_michaelsuave_** **\- The best Gamer Harry fic I have read followed by** ** _Gamer Wizard_** **by** ** _CasualGamer_** **.**

 ** _#4_** ** _The Black Heir _****by** ** _Firephoenix8_** **\- It is SLASH so I didn't read it but I got intrigued by the summary and hence there is a similarity in our summary styles. I primarily took the summary style from** ** _Second Chance at Life_** **by** ** _Miranda Flairgold_** **, however. The later isn't SLASH but it lost my interest after a couple of chapter. A great story for those who dig a rebellious Harry but not really my cup of tea.**

* * *

 **MUST READ**

 ** _THE STORY WILL REMAIN A ONE-SHOT TILL I AM COMFORTABLE AT ALLOCATING WRITING TIME TO THIS FIC INSTEAD OF MY PREVIOUS Fanfictions._**

 ** _I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GIVING UP THE STORY FOR ADOPTION OR ABANDONING!_**

 ** _Without Further Adieu, Enjoy._**

 ** _Atlanrom_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter #1_** ** _–_** **Beginnings**

 **November 21** **st** **1984**

A seven year old focused incredibly on the branch of tree he was holding. The branch was focused at an innocent leaf fluttering in the wind in front.

The boy gave the branch most ridiculous of swishes and combinations of pokes and points before roaring.

 ** _Incenido_**

Indeed, nothing happened except for the frustrations of the boy increasing to unmatched levels.

He had done everything correct! He had wand! Wands just were pieces of pieces of wood! Right?! He had even made all the fancy movements just like his father and mother did. He was sure he even pronounced the spell right this time! Then where were the cool flames.

Sometimes he wished his parents would solve the dilemma of his. Although they were great parents since they gave him everything he could ask for, he wished they did pay him as much attention as they did to his 3 years younger brother Thomas Potter.

They all did pay as much attention to him before Thomas had started the accidental magic than day 3 years ago on the day the snake like man with the green light came.

He wished that he knew what had happened that day but the details were hazy. All he knew was that he had got a lightning shaped scar that refused to heal despite the disgusting healing potions his mother forced fed him. Hell after all the potions Thomas had to take; even his snake shaped scar on his right hand had started to fade but Harry's scar refused to heal even a millimeter or even lose a bit of its dark colour.

Harry wished he could heal his scar, he knew how worried the Professor Dumbles or something was when he looked at the scar. Indeed Dumbledore was worried, when Madam Pomfrey had announced that the scar was filled with dark magic of the dark lord then Dumbledore was not wrong to be worried.

Even worse any attempt to cast a diagnostic scar came either null or backfired horribly. On a side note, the scar seems to have a tendency to cause backfires especially on Dumbledore.

The days after the green light had been nice for Harry since it was decided by Dumbledore that since the scar seems to drain Harry's magic, to prevent Harry from going on to become a Squib, they had decided to release his magical bindings. The bindings placed by Madam Pomfrey when Harry was two year old since the amount of accidental magic Harry was portraying was becoming more and more as well as increasing in both power and lethality.

Another fact was that Harry had started showing talent of the arcane arts at an unnatural age of a mere 9 months. And it was far from weak in the first place.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Harry was confused and scared._

 _Where was dad, mom and uncle Padfoot?_

 _Why was he in midst of a stag, a dog and a swan? Why was the weird wizard with white beard not stopping them? Or the weird witch with scent of cat? Or the short guy who looked half goblin?_

 _When the big black dog started to move towards him, Harry's fear hit its pinnacle. Evolutionary fear triggered the flight or fight instinct that saved the humans from going extinct in the first place._

 _Harry screamed. Magic resonated in the room in quantities not negligible. But unlike the ordered and smoothened flow everyone was used to it was chaotic. Like the clashing of two waves. Each unwilling to waver and fall._

 _The chandelier of glass made by experts in Diagon Alley charmed to be unbreakable shattered like bottle of cheap vodka. Its glass which was once arranged in an order that was artistic fell everywhere but near the boy. As if afraid by the very notion of harming him. It was only due to Flitwick's training in dueling that allowed him to cast a solid shield over them. Mcgonall had vanished as much glass as she could while Dumbledore transfigured the rest of glass into water with a swish of the fifteen inches of the fabled deathstick._

 _Books that had been once arranged by their genre followed by their authors followed by their name by the hard work of the Potter elves fell to the floor followed by the bookshelves themselves._

 _The animals were forced by the leftover magic in air to become human beings once more._

 _Harry's sobbing were the only thing that prevented a stunned silence from manifesting into existence._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

The events did not stop there. A mere day later Harry summoned Lily from all the way from kitchen. James being James couldn't help but throw a party. Not before throwing saying that Harry was stealing Lily from him however.

Lily sent a stinging hex at his crotch.

That certainly stopped him. Kind of hard to respond when you are busy cradling your genitals, you know.

In a magical society it was a great occasion among the older families when a child demonstrated an accidental magic. When Dumbledore confirmed that Harry's name had appeared on the roll call of Hogwarts, Lily nearly fainted. As an Unspeakable, she knew how rare it was a child so young to get admission in Hogwarts. Most magical got their name on the roll calls when they were at least four year old, by the way.

It was followed by the magical birthday.

A magical birthday is the celebrations on birthday of the child in the year he displays connections to the arcane. The importance of the event was further increased exponentially by the fact that Harry had been offered to be the next wielder of the Potter Family Magic by the current Lord of Potter, Charles Potter. Family Magic accepted him and hence making the not even a year old boy to be the heir of the immense Potter Fortune.

You could count the number of Family magic that existed around the world on both hands and still have fingers left. In the Wizarding world of Great Britain currently only the Potter Family Magic was actively used by Charles Potter anymore. The Black Family Magic was the last to be active and it had been in dormancy for over a century ago. The Slytherin Family Magic was said to be wielded by the Dark Lord but it hadn't been confirmed. All the other family magic of the Founders were said to have gone extinct. That was off course truth as far as history texts were concerned but the history texts are not always correct, were they?

The Family Magic was revered due to the immense power it granted its host. As an example, The Dark Lord who was barely a third of age of the Light Lord had went toe to toe with the strongest wizard of the Wizarding world and forced a draw. There was no one in Magical Britain who could defeat Charles Potter in one on one duel with exception of the two Magical giants mentioned before. And since Potter Family Magic was even more effective in a one on multiple battles, it was little surprise that Charles Potter had forced three quarters of Death Eaters to flee in the raid on DMLE that had been conducted during the first part of first war.

The Dark Lord had called temporary ceasefire to recoup his losses from that battle. Everyone knew the close to a decade peace that this action had caused was about to end. The war horns were about to blown once again. And the only rest there would be now would be one after the end of war.

The magical birthday of one Harry James Potter had been decided as the impromptu gathering point of the Order of Phoenix as well as the Light Side. Time to see who were with us and who were against us.

The party despite being in literally in midst of a war had an abundance of money to its name. There wasn't a dish in world that one couldn't order with the Literally Order Me Anything lists. Curtains of gold. Carpets of silk. Carvings of Marble. Fountains big enough to dwarf the relatively modest fountains of Ministry of Magic but with the most expensive of drinks instead of conjured water. Charles Potter was quite a loving grandfather for sure.

Everyone from Albus Dumbledore himself to Minister of Magic had attended. What nobody could have foreseen was the coming of the Immortal couple themselves, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel! They looked as if they couldn't be a day over twenty-five.

It was seen as a great dishonor to fail to attend the meeting but despite it Sirius Black and Dorea Potter was missing in the first part of the glorious celebrations.

As important this occasion was where they were was even more important.

* * *

In a square table of the house of Black, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Dorea Potter sat on the head seat with Andromeda Tonks on one side and Sirius Black on her other side.

On the other end sat the incredibly regal Narcissa Malfoy on opposite of Dorea with Bellatrix Lestrange next to Sirius Black and Regulas Black sitting next to Andromeda Tonks.

Dorea began, "I the Lady of the House of Potter and holder of the rings of Black hereby call the meeting to order."With that said the elderly but still beautiful women began the meeting.

Narcissa proceeded to give formal introductions but everyone in the room had wands in their hand. The amount of Dark magic in the room was enough to make the weaker man faint from the sheer malice of the souls of people in room. Despite being known as the strongest Dark witch of the century, Dorea Potter was the only one not releasing her magic but was still at ease with Dark Magic seeking to dominate her and reduce her to a slave.

It was far from foolish of her to be at ease with dark magic which was seeking to harm her in ways unimaginable. Why a sailor of the great oceans does have to fear of the swimming pools, such was situation to her mind.

Bellatrix started on how Andromeda was a blood traitor and Bellatrix wished to curse the blood of her daughter till it was pure again. Like how muggles boiled contaminated water to make it pure again. Ah the wonders of Dark Arts to create things like blood boilers.

Sirius snapped at Bellatrix with fact that Nymphadora had the metamorphmagus gift. Bellatrix turned the most fantastic shade of an apple painted violet.

Dorea watched with mild curiosity as the children of her distant cousins snapped at each other were going at each other throats like newborns instead of behaving of their age for once. A long while back the black family split into two halves. She, James and Harry were the last descendent of one of the lineage while the people in front of her were from the other end.

The mention of metamorphmagus however did draw her attention and she couldn't help but think of the fact that Dora was same age of Harry and how beneficial an ability like that would be to the Potter family and it just might trigger the Black Family Magic.

She had enough of the childish bickering. With the exception of Regulas who was looking on with tired resolve, everyone was giving meaningless threats with little to no power to back up. The weak change in the dark magic was getting on her nerves before she felt smoke rise from her pockets.

Her eyes widened and she reached for the box containing the Black heirship rings.

Sure enough, they were gone and name of her grandson was all that was left in its place. Everything had gone numb when her brain refused to respond, she refocused her mind on the scene before. Again with the exception of Regulas who was looking at the empty box in her hand with wide eyes making Dorea hide the name of her grandson, all the other were still going on their bickering.

Her last nerves finally eroded.

Dark Magic of the room suddenly increased by at least 100 times in response to her bloodlust. The magic tried to force everyone and everything in the room to bow before her.

The table gave out when the legs couldn't take weight of the table increasing to unfathomable levels. Bellatrix whispered **_avada_** but left the last past of the killing curse when Dorea was looked straight at her and dark magic in room spiked temporarily forcing everyone to kiss the ground with Dorea standing over them like some sort of avatar of death over them.

The magic instantly eased when all the magic rushed back in the body of the dark witch who apparated away uncaring of the fact that she had ripped through incredibly strong Anti-apparition ward with brute force.

When everyone got on her feet Bella was the first to speak.

"And I thought my Dark Arts were strong."

Everyone else couldn't help but nod, their rest of body too aching to respond in any more complex or complicated manner.

* * *

 ** _Three years later after the incidence_**

 ** _Godric Hollow_**

Dorea Potter apparated on one cold night outside the home where they had hidden both her grandsons in care of Sirius Black. It was only due to Sirius having the responsibility did she agree to the plan.

The **_wretched_** prophesy!

That thing had caused so many problems to her family. Now a fucking Dark Lord was after Harry's and Thomas' blood and all they could do was send them in hiding.

The moment she heard that her idiotic son had decided to switch Sirius with Pettigrew, she swore to curse them later for this stupid idea. She had grandchildren to check on. Both Dumbledore and Charles had decided to take on Dark Lord in one shot.

Pettigrew had claimed to see the Dark Lord going into hiding. All the DMLE led by Dumbledore and Charles were going to attack them.

When Severus Snape had come running telling that Peter had turned, nobody believed him. But when Patronus of Charles came telling that Voldemort wasn't there, alarm bells had started going in head of her head. Something was very wrong.

Knowing that none of them could take on the Dark Lord, she decided to stall Voldemort while the rest of them went and mobilised Aurors and get Dumbledore or Charles.

Seeing Godric Hollow destroyed sent her running.

A look at the robes of the Dark Lord and the scar of an unconscious Harry leaking of Killing curse was all it took for her to realize what happened. She knew who exactly the prophesized child was! There was nobody so the chances of the Dark Lord being dead were not very high.

But the information was too dangerous. She had to hide it. She needed time. Distraction. She needed a distraction.

She apparated in the building of Daily prophet and found a young journalist who seemed ideal. She was wearing the most hideous of green robes and had the name Rita Skeeter written on her back.

Dorea sneaked behind her and pointer her wand at Rita's head and whispered.

 ** _Imperio_**

Skeeter stood no chance. Dorea gave her the orders knowing that truth could be brought out whenever she deemed it suitable. The action was followed by apparating back to Godric Hollow and making everything support the story that will come out tomorrow.

She just couldn't trust Dumbledore. The Black family had sided with Grindelward and her upbringing was littered with cursing Dumbledore to nine levels of hell.

* * *

 ** _The Daily Prophet_**

 ** _Thomas Potter_**

 ** _The Boy-Who-Lived!_**

 ** _Vanquisher of You-Know-Who!_**

 ** _By Rita Skeeter_**

* * *

Unmindful of the two rings of gold on his left hand that had plunged the world into chaos once they appeared on his finger, Harry pointed his palm at the branch and yelled Incenido.

Nothing happened once more.

Harry was getting more and more desperate. If he could access his magic and do some spells then perhaps his parents would pay more attention to him. The aftermath had been hard and the fame was something that had slowly wormed its way into head of James and Lily.

Harry had started spending more and more time with his grandparents who were delighted to see him. It was weird to especially James since Dorea had never been much fond of children and was always doting on Harry after fall of Voldemort.

Harry in a fit of rage pointed his palm at the branch and yelled.

 ** _Burn!_**

The branch ignited. Before Harry could rejoice, a blue screen erupted before him.

 **Class Wizard has been permanently [Locked] due to unlocking of class Mage.**

 **Class Mage has been [Unlocked] locking Class Wizard.**

 **Class Sorcerer is currently [Locked]. Complete the Mission 'Rise of Sorcerer' to unlock this class.**

Needless to say Harry was confused.

* * *

 ** _THE STORY WILL REMAIN A ONE-SHOT TILL I AM COMFORTABLE AT ALLOCATING WRITING TIME TO THIS FIC INSTEAD OF MY PREVIOUS FIC._**

 ** _I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GIVING UP THE STORY FOR ADOPTION OR ABANDONING!_**

 ** _Favorite, Follow , Review and Enjoy.  
_**

 ** _Atlanrom_**


	2. Maturity

**Title: Game Of Magic**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of writer J.K Rowling's world Harry Potter.

 **Summary:** When Harry's younger brother became the WBWL and he became a gamer, who knew what powers were unleashed the moment? Older Gamer Harry! Realistic WBWL story! Merlin. Morgana. Dark Arts. Blood Magic. Ancient Magic. Necromancy. No SLASH/INCEST. Alive Lily/James. HP x Daphne x Fleur x Tonks. One-shot no longer! AU. Everyone is significantly stronger than cannon. Standard disclaimers.

 _ **WARNINGS**_ **: Ratings may go up to M. Annoying but realistic Ron, Ginny, Molly and Percy Weasely. No William/Fleur or Remus/Tonks. NO GOD MODE! Everyone in the story has been given a major power boost! EVERYONE! No Retries! No Save! Death means DEATH! Like you won't be able to do it an hourly basis.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **\- Even thought the story gets as AU as they come, the elements of story have been adapted from J.K. Rowling's incredible Harry Potter Series. Further elements have been taken from the manga "The Gamer" by Sang-ah. They own the elements respectively.**

Normal speech: What the hell is this?

Demon/Summon/Enchanted or any Fusion speech: **How should I know?**

Human/Humanoid Thinking: _You're over millennia years old! Shouldn't you know this stuff?_

Demon/Summon/Enchanted or any Fusion Thinking: _**I only pretend to know everything! I look more badass that way.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Beginning_

 _In a manner eerily synchronised, the Lady and Heir of the Potter Family made a similar incantation and magic around them roared. The room was dark and if anyone bothered to look, the faint glow of magic revolving around them was a testament to the density and power of magic._

 _Faux!_

 _The two dark red almost blood like wave of lacerating dark magic rushed towards their opponents and clashed, the lacerator of the lady overpowering those of her grandson quite easily._

 _"Now." The annoying voice spoke in Harry's mind. Harry knew that the voice was less of opinion and more of a command._

 _A command that he would be wise to follow, Harry knew. His compatriot was a long time gamer, far longer than even the Flamels had been alive. Having already hit level cap on most of his skill, his compatriot was one of the most dangerous entity in the world._

 _It was so pathetic that it was almost humorous! He, the Heir to houses of immovable earth and undousable fires was a puppet! The first mage in centuries, wielder of magic's long forgotten, host to two revered Family magic's and for what?!_

 _"Now, my child. While there certainly a price of hosting me, even you can't deny the rewards involved." The voice was almost melodious. If only Harry was a little more gullible or a little less wise._

 _The fourteen year old didn't even bother with incantations or words. Frivolous wand waving was for the weak. Let alone someone like him, who was far above the concepts of wand itself. And what was the use of words for him? Words were for singers and speakers, not for mages!_

 _Intent, understanding and application were all that mattered in the grand scheme of things. Magic was an expression of life and was hence all that mattered. If you could focus your intent on anything, If you could understand the subtle details of anything and if you could apply your entity on anything, then who is anybody to stop you at succeeding?_

 _Dark magic coalesced around the fourteen year old. The voice in the depth of mind providing enough darkness to allow the shades of magic to shift towards the darker spectrum._

 _The hollow stick that resembled a wand was instantly pointed at the approaching spectrum of his grandmother's lethal cutter and magic gathered at the tip of the wood, the words roared by magic in the air itself._

 _Avada Kadevra._

 _The beam of magic instantly was released towards the opposition of his opponent, leaving nothing but a green flash of death in its wake. As the all too familiar sickly green colour roared towards her, Dorea Potter Black braced herself. She didn't know who was teaching her grandson, but they had been doing a splendid job._

 _Conjuro Alchemo Transfiguro_

 _A three part spell that involved conjuring, basic alchemy and basic transfiguration. As a slab of granite was conjured in front of her, the alchemy soon transmutating the substance into solid steel while the transfiguration forced the steel to temporarily gain high density. On a second thought, she added another non-verbal charm. A transparency charm because she wanted to see the effects of her grandson's unforgivable._

 _An action that was justifiable to the extreme, if one knew what was to come next._

 _The cutting beam was almost about to approach the dark haired heir when the sickly green death ray intercepted it. There wasn't even a competition as the killing ripped through the cutter with ease and instantly continued its path. The dark magical cutter not even slowing down the unforgivable._

 _Dorea at this moment knew that her three part spell defence was by no means overdone. However, that was her biggest mistake in the duel. They said curiosity killed the cat and the proverb was never more evident as in her curiosity she failed to notice the fact that Harry had unleashed a banishing spell._

 _What followed was a series of events, the sequence being performed as it should in the opinion of the mage. The killing curse collided with the defence, the killing curse losing its momentum while the defence broke into tiny fragments and were suspended in the air for a second._

 _It was all the time the banisher needed as it banished the fragments into the grandmother. It seemed the title of Dark Lady wasn't just a title as despite being surprised, Dorea was able to apply an impervious charm that prevented an excessive damage to her body, though she wouldn't be able to breathe without cringing in the foreseeable future._

 _Just as she began to plan her re-entry into the duel, a Cruciatus from Harry erased any thought of planning. Three seconds into the curse immobilised her before Harry gave her two seconds of rest. Only two stun her at the end of the period._

 _"Weak!" The voice sneered out. Harry could easily feel that despite being the victor, the words were focussed at him as well. But that's what you get, for hosting someone like the voice. A creature that was easily on the level of Merlin himself._

 _"I admit her performance was disappointing but she didn't have the opportunity to display her more destructive magic's." Harry knew that the weak defence wouldn't last for a second and it didn't._

 _"Right, the opponent will give you an opportunity to display the more destructive magic." For a second, Harry wondered how anyone could cram so much sarcasm into a second before he the voice addressed him again._

 _"It doesn't matter in the end, my child." The voice was one more melodious and caring as the bipolar entity addressed him._

 _"You won and that's all there is to the matter. There is no difference in a loser that lost because he was magically weak and a loser that lost because he underestimated his opponent." An advice that no doubt came from wisdom achieved by aging old. Not for the first time, Harry wondered just how old the voice was._

 _"Still, I am disappointed at how weak my descendents have become." Harry rolled his eyes at the all too familiar expression._

 _"Colt." Harry called out as his personal elf materialised into existence and it was a single gesture with his thumb that Harry left his grandmother into the tender care of his personal elf. With a short sigh, Harry activated a reusable port-key. His friend at the gaming centre had shown him a game that he wanted to try out. The game was very old but it was one of the most iconic games of all time._

 _It was called Super Mario Bros._

* * *

 _With a sigh the Supreme Mugwump of Wizengamot sat down before he took a deep breath and reached for his bowl filled with lemon drops. Only for his hand to reach into nothing but air. Horrified, the Chief Warlock's spine straightened and his gaze sought the bowl. The sight that met his eyes nearly sent him to tears of joy. There, just outside his reach sat a yellow piece of candy._

 _Only a true human could understand the joy of one Albus Dumbledore. It happens to the best of us. You are getting late and you need socks or hairpins or something. And then just when it appears that you have exhausted all the supply, your gaze lands on the last of the object in question._

 _So one could forgive the actions that followed in the life of Albus Dumbledore. For a full minute, Albus Dumbledore just watched the candy with a gaze filled with lust. His minds conjuring illusions as the old headmaster hallucinated for a while and he could hear the candy begging him to let it go._

 _In a manner eerily similar to a villain, Albus Dumbledore let lose an evil laugh, "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Then instantly there was a silence as the eccentric man looked at the piece of candy with a gaze filled with steel. Now similar to a murderer, Dumbledore reached for the candy like a killer reached for the throat of his victim. The thought of letting its prey go not even entering the mind of the predator._

 _And almost as if in a zap, Dumbledore had picked the piece of candy and in another flash Dumbledore was sucking on it. The candy slowly and steadily dissolving in his mouth with a burst of sour and sweet sugar tantalizing his taste buds while the rush temporarily overwhelmed the mind of the aged headmaster._

 _A soft crooning of his familiar soon made itself known as the gentle and soothing, yet powerful, voice of his familiar softly brought him back to the mortal world. The headmaster opened his eyes, eyes that he had closed to enjoy the taste of the candy and looked at his phoenix. Soon other sensation assaulted Albus. Albus focussed at the beady black eyes of the phoenix as he took in the smell of the wood of his mahogany desk. A magnificent piece of furniture that was actually far older than one would think, having endured since the Chief Warlock whose name time forgot, gifted it to Helga Hufflepuff._

 _So much enchanted that it was almost saturated with magic, even a millennia later._

 _A smell of old parchment wafted from the bookshelf on the left, a unique smell identifying the wood of the bookshelf to be same as the desk itself. Lazily on the aforementioned desk spun multiple magical devices. Some active and reporting about activities regarding the school, the ministry and the Wizengamot while some were content to be inactivated, waiting for time to be utilised._

 _A flutter of red colour drew his attention as the phoenix flew and landed near a piece of paper that was all too familiar. The daily prophet that had been delivered by a house elf, hours ago which now that Dumbledore thought about, he didn't had the chance to go through._

 _Not even bothering to pick up the Elder wand, Dumbledore wandlessly summoned the newspaper which lazily levitated itself into Dumbledore's waiting grasp. Dumbledore went through the title of the newspaper and instantly regretted the action._

 _Boy-Who-Lived Visited the Diagon Alley_

 _Suddenly the sweet taste of the remnant of candy vanished, leaving a bitter taste in its wake._

* * *

 _With a motion that was hardly unpractised to him, Harry unlocked the non-magical room. A room constructed by the instructions of the voice. A massive killing curse inscribed in the floor of the room. A rune that cancelled any and all activities of the magic in the room with an exception of a Portkey that Harry carried on his person._

 _"Check for notifications." The voice said voice devoid of emotions this time._

 _Once more Harry wondered about the origins of the voice. Despite having discovered the voice nearly three years ago, Harry knew virtually nothing about the identity of the voice. He knew that the voice was his ancestor if it were to be believed, the voice was a ridiculously powerful Grand Archmage and a Master Sorcerer as well as being in existence since the time of the founders but it all contradicting with one thing._

 _The voice was not only a pioneer in technology; it was also a genius in economics and stock marketing. An anonymous muggle account provided by Gringotts to Harry had an account balance that was easily dozens of times bigger than Harry's considerable Trust Vault. Add to the fact that Harry was in possession of numerous stocks of multiple MNC's. Not to mention numerous other forms of assets like bonds, fixed deposits, shops, lands, apartments and precious metals._

 _And all that in hardly three years! Makes one wonder just how dangerous the voice is. Leaving those ponderings for later, Harry opened the notifications._

 _ **Quest Finished #161: Family Matters**_

 _ **Main Quest: Defeat Dorea in a duel. (Finished successfully)**_

 _ **Hidden Quest: Defeat Dorea in ten minutes. (Finished)**_

 _ **Hidden Quest: Defeat Dorea in five minutes. (Finished)**_

 _ **You have outstanding rewards. Claim them?**_

 _ **[Yes] [No]**_

 _"What kind of question is that?" Harry asked himself aloud as he claimed the rewards by using the [Yes] option. With barely any interest at all, Harry watched as rewards and loots were assigned to him. What was of interest was a scroll. A dark arts scroll._

 _Fiendfyre_

Harry's mouth twisted into grin at the prospect of learning the fabled hellfire. Harry activated the scroll with a mental command.

 ** _You need to be a minimum of at least level 45 to learn this skill._**

Wondering what level he was on, Harry called out, "Status." The all too familiar blue panel manifesting itself in front of him in a while.

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Title: The Gamer, Host of Ancestor**

 **Level: 24**

 **Next Level: 804/75,000 Experience Points**

 **Status: Pre Hogwarts Student**

 **Perks:**

 **Mage Class: -100% wand wielding. You can no longer wield wand. Your Magic Level is governed by how much magic you can control i.e. Magic Control. [LvMax]** **Wandless Magic.**

 **Parsel Tongue:** **You can talk to snakes and closely related families. +30% learning rate to spells when spoken in [Parsel Tongue]. +69% Magical cost to spells when spoken in [Parsel Tongue].**

 **? : +** **75% [Mental Magic]. +15% learning [Dark Arts]. -15% to learning [Light Arts]. -10 % overall magical capacity/control.**

 **Like Father like Son:** **+25% [Transfiguration]. +25% [duelling]. -20% [Astronomy]. -20% [History].**

 **Mama's Boy** **: +25% [Charms]. +25% [Potions]. -10% [Mental Magic]**

 **Black Heritage: +** **20% [Mental Magic], +20% [Dark Magic], -15% [Light Magic]**

 **Potter Heritage: +** **25% [Light Magic], -5% [Dark Magic]**

* * *

For reasons Harry didn't knew the game seemed to revolve around Hogwarts and was using Hogwarts as a reference. The voice seemed to mention something about Hogwarts being older than other schools and later the game interface will change, though the answer still eluded Harry.

Basically the game stacked levels in a simple manor. Everyone started Hogwarts at age of 15. Having gained normally a level an year, each person was usually at level 15. There were exceptions like Harry who still had a while till the school started and was already nine levels ahead then what he should be.

Then the advantages of joining Hogwarts would shine through. Hogwarts allowed you to gain a massive 3 levels an year, regardless how hard the life and education gets.

Well saying 3 levels is not true to be honest. Three levels are gained in a year only if you gain an average of Outstanding in the school examinations. Get an average of Exceeding Expectations and you will get two levels an year. An average of Acceptable? Just one level. It should be clear the rewards of getting an average below that.

So it basically boiled down to something like this.

For barely passing Hogwarts, you will start at level 15 and end up at level 22, having gained a level each year.

For being an average student, you will start at level 15 and end up at level 29, the level of most adults, having gained two levels each year.

For being an exemplary student, you will start at level 15 and will end up at level 36 or more, having gained three levels an year.

There were multiple deviations from the system as people tend to do better or worse each year causing the levels gained to vary but the average among adults is level 29 always. Additionally, the outstanding students may gain more than three levels each year. Being a prefect bought another level while being the Head boy/Head girl bought two of them.

Also, the electives had value for taking them. Taking and completing harder electives like Arithmancy and Ancient Runes will reward you two levels but fail them and you will lose two levels, offcourse the harder electives open opportunities for you. Simpler electives will not give rewards but won't take them either.

The most rewarding aspects of Hogwarts were the Masteries which provided an additional ten levels for each completion but were easily the hardest venue to be taken.

The importance of levelling system came from the fact that at later stages, the difference became more and more pronounced.

A level 100 player can trounce a group of level 99 players. A league of level 95 players will be required to take down a level 100. And an army of normal wizards will be slaughtered by a mere level 80. Terrifying, isn't it? All of this could be found under the gaming manual.

"What would my betrothed want from me?" Harry asked in a polite tone. He had sensed her moments before she came in the room. This was one topic that was very embarrassing to Harry. Fucking Dads who got drunk and thought arranging their kids marriage was a prank. His almost same aged betrothed raising her eyebrow at the title.

"Wotcher, Harry." Nymphadora Tonks greeted him.

All in a day of the Game of Magic.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood in the cemetery of Godric Hollow. It was times like this that he wondered if the women of the Dumbledore families were cursed or if they were simply unlucky.

His mother's grave was on the left of him. His sister's in the front of him. His daughter's in the right of him.

"Hello Mother, how are you?" Albus began the one-sided conversation that he had conducted for well over a century. The orchids lying on the grave.

"I am fine. Strong and smart as ever, you know. Though I do think that I look quite dashing in the new beard style. I have purchased this new brush that has been doing wonders you see. Also there is this new shampoo on the muggle market that is quite simply the best." Albus took a breath before continuing.

"I wonder if I should teach to Severus about the wonders of shampoo." A good natured chuckle would have been heard in the area had the silencing charms not been impervious.

"That's a fruitless endeavour, if I ever saw one." Dumbledore commented before moving to his sister's grave. Fresh daffodils in front of it. His sister loved daffodils, especially from the untamed flora behind their old home.

"I visited Gellert, you know. Still as sane as ever." Dumbledore said sarcastically.

"Never understood that one. On a better note, the lemon drops are getting cheaper. Students seem to be getting dumber and dumber in my opinion. I blame Twilight for it. Vampires that can walk in sunlight! Please." The tickets to the latest Twilight movie in Dumbledore's pocket, decided to give him a paper cut next time. Coincidence? Perhaps. But say what you want to say, it didn't change the fact that Dumbledore absolutely adored the romantic vampire saga.

At last Dumbledore moved to his daughter's grave. It was obvious that his son-in-law had beaten him once more. Every day after midnight, a set of bouquet of beautiful white roses would replace the one before them. Incredibly powerful blood wards preventing them from being removed from their place.

"I never understood the actions of Fawkes years ago. I think I finally gained a semblance of understanding today." The dance of father-daughter conversation began.

"When I brought the Marauders in my office for the first time, I was most hopeful that it would end up with one of them being my apprentice, honey." The memories were dragged from the depth of the mind.

"Would it be James, the rich and spoiled Gryffindor? Fawkes shot him down in seconds along with the rebellious Mr. Black. An action that confounded me for years."

"Lily and Severus were the same, So much potential denied by my own familiar. I never understood why. I think I finally know why."

"They all were weak." Dumbledore said while putting the morning's newspaper on the grave. A photo of the boy-who-lived being spoiled by numerous people including his relatives and Remus.

"They can't face the allure of glory, then how can they hope to face allure of the dark?" Dumbledore questioned himself before he said his goodbyes.

The worst of problems being that he knew something was off with the downfall of his Son-in-law. Thomas Potter was an average child with no mark of Dark Lord on him. Despite the shit Daily Potter spewed, Dumbledore knew that the scar on Thomas was completely normal. His experience making sure that he could see a scar caused by dark magic and Thomas didn't have one.

Additionally, Dorea was doing whatever possible to isolate Harry Potter, the only person who could have witnessed whatever happened. The situation was incredibly suspicious and it bothered Albus to no end.

With those thoughts Dumbledore apparated away, three graves in his wake.

A grave in left of his mother, Kendra Dumbledore.

A grave in front of his sister, Arianna Dumbledore.

A grave in right of his daughter, Arianna Riddle nee Dumbledore .

 ** _(EVIL CLIFFHANGER SPELL!)_**


	3. Closing A Game

**Title: Game Of Magic**

 **Summary:** When Harry's younger brother became the WBWL and he became a gamer, who knew what powers were unleashed the moment?

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **\- Even thought the story gets as AU as they come, the elements of story have been adapted from J.K. Rowling's incredible Harry Potter Series. Further elements have been taken from the manga "The Gamer" by Sang-ah. They own the elements respectively.**

Normal speech: What the hell is this?

Demon/Summon/Enchanted or any Fusion speech: **How should I know?**

Human/Humanoid Thinking: _You're over millennia years old! Shouldn't you know this stuff?_

Demon/Summon/Enchanted or any Fusion Thinking: _**I only pretend to know everything! I look more badass that way.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Beginning_

 _What the fuck?_

 _For a moment Harry Potter couldn't help but look and wonder what was going on, standing speechless._

 _Final Stats:_

 _Harry Potter: 87109/277000 Level 276_

 _Magic: 300_

 _Magic Control: 200_

 _Wisdom: 98_

 _Intelligence: 150_

 _Charisma: 124_

 _Flexibility: 121_

 _Speed: 211_

 _Strength: 155_

 _Endurance: 350_

 _Warding:_ _  
 _Mastery 200/200_  
 _Formulaic complexity 810/1000_  
 _Sealing cryptography 798/1000_  
 _Sensing:_  
 _Range 200/200_  
 _Discerning 200/200_  
 _Mechanical genius 200/200_  
 _Multi-perception 200/200_  
 _Miscellaneous: *Only stats of note will be shown*_  
 _trap laying 50/50_  
 _trap detection 50/50_  
 _poison resistance 50/50_  
 _Seduction 50/50_  
 _Gardening 50/50_  
 _tailoring 50/50_  
 _carpentry 50/50_  
 _forging 50/50_  
 _field medicine 50/50_  
 _Poison identification and synthesizing 50/50_  
 _Medicinal identification and synthesizing 50/50_  
 _Teaching 50/50_  
 _Politics 50/50__

 _Merits:_

 _Affability: unlocks 'how people see me' in the people section_

 _Medical magic: unlocks medical magic in the affinity section_

 _Romantic at heart: unlocks the stats on how people romantically see you as well as their romantic preferences_

 _[scroll down to see more]_

 _Achievements:_

 _ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: PASSED HOGWARTS_

 _ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: BECAME A SORCEROR_

 _ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: PASSED THE OWL_ _  
 _ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: PASSED THE NEWT__

 _ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: BECAME A SPECIAL JONIN_

 _ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: BECAME A Magician_

 _ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: DEFEAT VOLDEMORT(FOR GOOD)_

 _[scroll down to see more]_

What the actual heck, game?

I mean…what?

Harry didn't understand what was going on. The dungeon had disappeared and was replaced by this?

This...

Endless expanse of whiteness with nothing in the visible range.

Words of black hung in the air.

 **Thanks For Playing Harry Potter: THE Game**

 **Play Again? Change Difficulty?**

There was no option to quit.

…his luck had failed him.

And he is going to repeat to have to repeat this whole process again.

 _Author's Notes: I couldn't keep going with the current plot, I ran out of inspiration_

 _Too Ill-thought out to be continued but I had to complete it._

 _Kindly check out my new story **Hold the Heavens,** a much better written Fate x Stay/ High school DxD Xover._

 _Atlanrom_


End file.
